Violet Eyes
by Augen
Summary: CAP 6 UP! AÑOS SIN ACTUALIZAR pero ahora nuevo capìtulo. venganza! se revelan la verdadera identidad de los personajes, que sucederá entre yaten/seiya/serena/anai LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS! mi 1 ff de SM
1. La atención de Yaten y Serena

~VIOLET EYES~ by: AUGEN  
  
DEDICADO A: "Sue"; ya que últimamente le gusta mucho Sailor Moon.  
  
DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a NAOKO TAKEUCHI, la trama es MÍA, la personaje nueva es MÍA. los reviews SON para MI XD  
  
CAPITULO 1: La atención de Yaten y Serena  
  
Era la mujer más bella que haya visto Serena. Con su cabello negro muy largo, con un mechón celeste, la piel muy blanca, además el uniforme de la preparatoria le sentaba muy bien ya que era de marinero con la falda, cuello y muñecas de color negro, la cinta del pecho amarilla pastel y lo demás, como es común, blanco. Ese contraste de color oscuro/claro, hacían que la joven se viese hermosa. A eso se le agregaban sus facciones, no de las más delicadas, si no bastantes normales, no se maquillaba, por lo que sus labios color natural le hacían verse bien, y como estos de pronto tenían una coloración más roja porque estaban partidos (razón por la que a veces sangraban) le daba más color a su pálido rostro. Volvió su vista al cabello de la muchacha, está vez iba casi suelto, digo casi ya que estaba tomado por un cintillo celeste. Sus ojos le llamaron la atención, de un color oscuro, al principio pensó que eran azules, luego cafés, pero resultó que eran morados, muy morados y sin brillo alguno más que el de las luces de la gran ciudad. La vio alejarse por la calle, seguramente iba de camino a la preparatoria, como cada día.  
  
"Es hermosa..." pensó aún mirando el lugar donde había pasado la joven.  
  
- ¿pasa algo, Serena? - le preguntó un chico de cabello café - Nada Taiki, sólo miraba la calle - ¿segura? ¬¬ - SEGURA!!! ^o^ - sonrió a Seiya quien la abrazó en el momento  
  
Hace dos años que sus amigas y Darien habían desaparecido, ahora vivía con Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, este último siendo su novio. Ya que los tres starlight ya no se dedicaban al canto, decidieron tener un negocio propio, y así nació la idea de la pastelería "Moonlight" Que de a poco fue volviéndose muy popular. El cocinero oficial era Yaten, Taiki se encargaba del dinero, Seiya de atender a todos y Serena del decorado y barra, también de ser la representante oficial.  
  
La tarde caía sobre la cuidad. Mientras que los ojos de la rubia caían vez tras vez, al reloj. Pronto la chica llegaría, luego de otro día de escuela, para beber algo (generalmente café) y comer algún dulce.  
  
Hace un mes que Serena la espera con ansias, no sabía que cosa tenía esa chica, pero le agradaba. Obviamente se veía muy fría, en todo este tiempo, nunca la había visto con alguien. Pronto sería la hora en que la chica cruzaría la puerta, saludaría a los de la barra con movimiento de cabeza y se sentaría en la mesa de siempre. Ahí esperaría a que trajeran su pedido y comenzaría a leer algo mientras escuchaba música, al terminar su pastel y bebida se marcharía, también con un movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo, y todo se repetiría al día siguiente.  
  
A los pocos minutos, una joven con traje de marinero, cruzó la puerta, saludo con el típico movimiento de cabeza a los de la barra y se sentó en la silla de siempre.  
  
- Buenas Tardes, señorita, ¿cómo está? - le preguntó Seiya como siempre - bien, gracias. - ¿Qué desea pedir? - me gustaría una tarta de almendras y un café tibio. - Se lo traeré en un momento, ¿desea la cuenta de inmediato? - Por favor.  
  
A los pocos minutos, Seiya le entregó el pedido y la cuenta que la muchacha pagó.  
  
- Gracias, que lo disfrute. - gracias a usted - le dijo como siempre.  
  
Serena miró a la muchacha, había sacado un libro, el mismo de ayer y había comenzado a leerlo. Parecía no prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor, quizá era así, quizá no. Le siguió mirando, era algo que no podía evitar... algo tenía esa muchacha que le atraía de sobremanera.  
  
- ¿también la ves? - le dijo Seiya apareciendo tras de ella - No me asustes así O.o!! - le regañó - lo siento... ¿estás con síndrome Yaten? - ¿Síndrome Yaten? o.oU - preguntó sorprendida - ajá, mira - el chico apuntó a la cocina.  
  
Por una pequeña ventanilla que había entre la cocina y el local, se podía ver claramente al chico de ojos verdes mirando fijamente a la muchacha.  
  
- er... O.O Uuu - sé que es sorprendente, creemos - dijo en un susurro - que le gusta, Oh - la joven se levantó de su mesa y despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza a Taiki (quien estaba en la barra, junto a la salida) se marchó  
  
Taiki se acercó a la pareja y, también en un susurro, dijo  
  
- pero como es Yaten, nunca lo dirá, miren - todos voltearon a la cocina donde un muy esforzado Yaten, trabajaba preocupándose únicamente de los pastelillos y la comida.  
  
Pero lo que ocupaba la mente de Yaten y Serena en ese momento era otra cosa, una muchacha misteriosa que les atraía de forma misteriosa. Y estaban dispuestos a averiguar quien era ella.  
  
FIN CAP.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Hola... pues fue un ff bien raro, se me ocurrió de pronto y salió, así!! ^^U Espero que haya quedado bien, es el primero que escribo de Sailor Moon. Sé que no quedó muy bien, pero no le puedo hacer nada, sólo espero sus reviews y que les gustase!!! XD  
  
Atte.  
  
Augen 


	2. La gran idea de Serena

~ VIOLET EYES ~ Augen  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon pertenece a NAOKO TAKEUCHI. Este fanfiction (incluyendo la trama), la personaje nueva y los reviews son MIOS!!! =D  
  
DEDICADO A: Sue. porque me habló tanto de Sailor Moon que se me ocurrió hacer este fanfiction.  
  
-  
  
CAPITULO 2: La gran idea de Serena  
  
Yaten caminaba despreocupadamente hacía el departamento, esa semana le tocaba cerrar el local.  
  
- Llegaste - le dijo una voz conocida y alegre - ¿y tu que haces aquí tan tarde? - le contestó a Serena quien lo esperaba fuera del edificio - esperándote  
  
Yaten se sorprendió con la respuesta de la muchacha, pero eso no fue todo, se sorprendió aún más al ver como la rubia le cogía del brazo y lo tiraba para que caminara. La siguió, de mala gana, hacía el local abierto más cercano, la tienda abierta las 24hrs de la vencinera. Serena compró una bebida para Yaten y ella y se sentó para conversar con él.  
  
- Yaten, necesito que me contestes con TODA sinceridad - ¿qué cosa? - le dijo con su típico tono frío - PROMÉTEMELO!!!! ¬¬ - no - *o* - cara de borreguito muerto especialidad Serena Tsukino! - bueno... quizá  
  
"Es mejor que no" pensó la rubia comenzando a hablar  
  
- Los dos sabemos que nos llama la atención la chica esa. - ¿cuál? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta - la estudiante que siempre va a nuestro local en las tarde... La que miras como pegote - Oye! - es verdad; Bueno, hay algo que nos llama la atención de ella y quiero averiguarlo además te ayudaré. - ¿ayudarme? - sé que te gusta... el otro día encontré un dibujo de ella en la cocina, y todos sabemos quien es el dibujante de la casa - le sonrió Pícaramente  
  
El chico de ojos verdes sólo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin decir palabra, Serena había dado en el blanco, ya que el chico hasta se había sonrojado.  
  
- Te ayudaré, Yaten, no te preocupes. Te ayudaré a que ella se fije en ti - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! - confía en mi! estás hablando con SERENA CÚPIDO ^O^ - le dijo muy alegre mientras el joven a su lado ponía cara de preocupación.  
  
Serena lo miró... quizá necesitaba un poco más de ayuda  
  
- Sabes, eso sí, necesitamos saber más de ella. Así que mañana vamos a seguirla a la preparatoria y a su casa. - ¿se puede saber como vas a hacer eso? - le seudo - gritó - VAMOS, dirás. Es muy simple, mañana, cuando pase por las afueras del local, salimos tras ella sin que se de cuenta, de ahí nos volvemos y cuando ella venga en la tarde, la seguimos a su casa, ¿a que es perfecto? - ridículo, querrás decir. - na XP igual irás. Ahora paga la cuenta de las bebida y vámonos que nos esperan - ¿CÓMO? TU INVITASTE, PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS PAGADO - ¿y con que dinero? vamos, paga por mi ¿shi? *o* - otra cara de borreguito muerto especialidad de Serena Tsukino.  
  
FIN CAP 2  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Como notaran, la Serena del fanfiction es diferente a la Serena del anime/manga. Me es más fácil hacer que sea así, además se acomoda más a como va la trama de la historia. Espero que a nadie le moleste y que les guste como va quedando el Fanfiction. Espero sus reviews!! XD  
  
Augen. 


	3. persiguiendote

DISCLAIMER: SM pertenece a NAOKO TAKEUCHI. Este FF es mío.

~ VIOLET EYES ~

Augen

CAP 3: A escondidas, te perseguimos.

La joven caminó viendo las tiendas, ninguna llamaba su atención, no le gustaba esa ropa, compró una vela celeste y una anaranjada, también papel de regalo, unas cintas y adesivo. Ya estaba pronta a caer la noche y sería mejor regresar, además el viento hacía ver que esa noche llovería... lluvia. Miró la luna, estaba ahí, llena, aunque aún estaba comenzando el atardecer.

Compró un helado, a pesar del viento frío y se sentó en una banca a examinar sus compras.

- ¿Serán de su gusto?, espero que sí - sonrió de manera dulce, pero su semblante pronto cambió a un poco de enfado, pero muy leve - si llegase a no gustarle se las verá conmigo, he pasado de alto mi café y pastel de la tarde por comprar las dichosas velas.

Era cierto, ese día no había ido a la pastelería.

- conque por eso no fue... - inquirió Serena, quien estaba escondida entre las ramas del árbol sobre la banca

- Serena, ¿No es esto un poco ridículo?

- ¿Te gusta la chica, sí o no?

- bueno... - se sonrojó levemente

- Ahora no molestes y escucha - le dijo enfadada

- ¿eh? - al chica miró el árbol - estaba segura de haber oído algo, como sea - probó el helado - debo regresar ya a casa... se va a caer - dijo mirando al chico que corría al rededor de la fuente... en efecto, estaba ando vueltas en la orilla y podía caer en cualquier momento

- y, se cayó - dijo un momento antes de que el chico estuviera empapado - niños de hoy en día 

Suspiró y se acercó al chico para ayudarle. Al momento llegó la madre para saber como estaba

- muchas gracias, vamos, dale las gracias a la jovensita

- gracias - dijo el pequeño de no más 4 años

- de nada, cuidado para la próxima - le acarició la cabeza y se dedicó a ver como la madre le ponía un abrigo y se lo llevaba.

Comenzó a llover. Corrió a la banca para resguardar sus cosas... 

- AH!!!!!!!!

Un grito salió del árbol justo antes de que dos figuras cayeran al pasto y quedaran mojadas y llenas de barro

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- un... un bicho, Había un bicho!

- ¿y por esa estupidez has gritado? hemos caído a una altura de por lo menos 2 metros

- ay! - dijo Serena viendo a una chica tras Yaten. Este volteó

- rayos...

La joven los miró, conque ellos eran...

- ¿Están bien?

- sí, sí - dijo Serena poniéndose de pie y mirando su vestido nuevo arruinado

- ¿seguro?

- claro, he caído bien - dijo mirando a Yaten, sobre quien había caído

- ¿y usted? - le dijo la joven al chico que se levantaba recién

- bien ¬¬ - miró de malas a Serena

- está lloviendo, ¿desean ir a cambiarse a mi casa? está muy cerca

- ¿cómo? no, no, no, señorita, como cree, vivimos...

- lejos! vivimos lejos, muchas gracias! - contestó Serena pisando a Yaten

- síganme, por favor

Serena caminó junto a la joven, mientras conversaban animadamente. Yaten en cambio, iba tras ellas mientras maldecía a Serena.

Entraron a un viejo edificio, subieron en escaleras al tercer piso y la joven les abrió

- Pasen 

Entraron a un bonito departamento. La joven dejó las llaves en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta, donde había un teléfono, un lápiz y libreta de notas, un pequeño espejo, un florero y la foto de un gato muy lindo. 

Al momento la joven volvió con dos toallas grandes y dos pequeñas.

- Síganme - los dos se quitaron los zapatos cambiándolos por unas pantuflas y siguieron a la joven, esta los llevó al baño y a un cuarto pequeño, de cortinas cerradas y con un escritorio en el, habían varias cajas y unos muebles, en uno de estos se veía que estaban guardados los comestibles no perecibles. 

- Aquí pueden cambiarse, uno en el baño y otro aquí. Tomen - la joven les pasó ropa - no sé como les quede, este es mío, ¿cree que le quede? - le preguntó a Serena

- claro! es muy lindo, ¿puedo cambiarme en el cuarto?

- sí - sonrió - de hombre sólo tengo esta polea y unos pantalones - le dijo a Yaten entregándoselos - deben quedarle bien, tiene la contextura muy parecida. En el cuarto hay un pequeño baño, sólo ducha, la caldera está encendida, saldrá agua caliente sin problemas, si necesitan algo más, sólo llámenme

- gracias... ¿disculpe, cual es su nombre? - preguntó Serena sonriendo

- Anaí, ¿Serena, no?

- ¿cómo sabe?

- trabaja en la pastelería ala que voy siempre, he escuchado varias veces decir su nombre, al él no lo conozco

- el también trabaja ahí - dijo serena señalando a Yaten - es el cocinero

- oh

Al rato, volvieron a la sala los dos chicos.

- Tomen - les dijo Anaí sirviéndoles un té caliente y unos pastelillos

- ¡que rico! - dijo serena comiéndoselos rápidamente - ¿donde los venden? están deliciosos - dijo apenas tragando

- los preparé yo. 

- cocina muy bien

- gracias. Disculpen la pregunta, ¿por qué me seguían?

Los dos quedaron helados, lo sabía...

- bueno... nosotros... este... ¡AH! - gritó la rubia al sentir algo peludo pasar por su pierna.

- aki - dijo la joven recogiendo a un gato peludo y de apariencia delicada - lo siento, ¿la ha asustado mucho?

- un poco, a decir verdad, que lindo! - dijo Serena acariciando al gato - es muy suave

- sí, ahora, pídele disculpas - dijo la chica como regañando al gato. Este se soltó y se fue a parar en el regazo de Yaten

- er... no es necesario, yo también tengo gatos, son así - dijo Serena acariciando nuevamente al gato

- supongo, pero este es una molestia.. ¬¬

- ¿es macho?, ¿cómo se llama?

- sí, se llama Aki

- ¿Aki? - preguntó Yaten

- ajá

- que lindo nombre, Aki - dijo acariciando al gato quien se hizo una bolita en su regazo

- meloso ¬¬, trata de hacerse el lindo, pero es una molestia - tomo al gato y lo dejó en la ventana - ahí no molestará.

- No hay problema, nos gustan los gatos y Yaten tiene una gran atracción a ellos

- ¬/////////¬''' "_Se re na_"

- jeje. ¿Usted tiene gatos, Srta. Serena?

- dime Serena. Sí, tengo 2... realmente sólo Luna es mía. El otro, Artemis, es de una amiga. Pero yo lo cuido hace años

- Miiaaaaaaú - dijo el gato estirándose

- quizá quiera conocerlos

- puede ser, aunque... no se lleva bien con los gatos. Bueno, se hace tarde - dijo mirando el reloj, ya eran las 8:35

- sí, Gracias por todo...

- de nada, mañana les llevaré la ropa totalmente limpia a la pastelería

- no es necesario

- ahora está en la lavadora, de veras no es problema, además creo que les quedó muy bien.

- sí "_Ahora, me dio muchos problemas abotonar la cintura ;O; debo adelgazar, a Yaten le quedó de maravilla, esos pantalones de vestir negros y esa pollera sin mangas verde oscuro le hacen resaltar los ojos_" pensó Serena "_el es... más delgado que yo ;O;_"

- Tomen - les entregó unos abrigos y un paraguas - con esto no se mojaran, los acompaño a la salida

La joven los llevó a la salida del edificio y se despidió de los dos.

- Es muy agradable, ¿no crees Yaten?

- sí, debimos ser toda una molestia para ella

- no digas eso, por cierto, ¿con quien más vivirá?

- sola, en el baño sólo había un cepillo, una toalla, un desodorante, en fin, sólo para una persona

- pero en el baño de ahí había otro cepillo. 

- entonces vive acompañada

- ¿vivirá con su novio? había comida como para dos ahí

- bueno, y si vive con su novio ¿que nos importa? - dijo un tanto enojado

- que será más difícil ligarte

- ¿¿¿qué??? O////////////O

- Te sonrojas con mucha facilidad, te diré. Vamos, Seiya nos matará

***

- se han ido... ¿por qué me estaban siguiendo?

- miau

- o sí - se acercó a la bolsa y sacó dos velas que envolvió a espaldas del gato - aquí tienes, Feliz cumpleaños, Aki

- ¿miau? - el gato rasguñó el papel y encontró dos velas - miau

- de nada. Ahora acompáñame a colgar la ropa que terminó de lavarse, después las prendemos

El gato la siguió

- ¿qué edad cumples, Aki?

- miau

- ¬¬

- :3

***

- ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR??? SE PUEDE SABER DONDE SE METIÓ EL PAR TODA LA TARDE Y POR QUÉ VIENEN CON ROPA QUE NO ES SUYA???

- cálmate, amor - dijo Serena dulcemente

- NO ME CALMO

- estabamos en una misión, Seiya

- MISIÓN? NO PUEDES INVENTAR ALGO MEJOR, TSUKINO???

- es verdad, Seiya, y no me llames así. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía, vamos Yaten, no hay que darle explicaciones

- porque siempre me veo involucrado en sus peleas 

Dijo el chico de ojos verdes entrando a su cuarto y Serena al suyo, respectivamente

- VES, LO VES??? - le gritó Seiya a Taiki - 

- sí, Seiya

- PUEDES CREER QUE MI NOVIA ESTUVO FUERA TODO EL SANTO DÍA HACIENDO QUIZÁ QUE COSA Y NO ME DICE NADA, ADEMÁS LLEGA CON ROPA DIFERENTE!!!

- quizá les pasó algo

- NO, AHORA LES PASARÁ ALGO SI NO ME DICEN

- lo único que pasará - dijo Serena llegando con una manta que dejó en el sillón - es que dormirás ahí, hasta que me des una disculpa

- LAS DISCULPAS NO LAS DEBO DAR YO

- entonces que duermas bien.

- ^^U se enojó, Seiya - comentó Taiki desde la cocina

- ya verán... 

***

FIN CAP 3

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: 

Hola!. Ya la conocen, ¿quién vivirá con ella?.

Quien sabe. Espero que lean el FF. que es el primero de Sailor Moon que escribo, y no, aunque lo parezca no va para empalagoso, al contrario. 

Espero que a alguien le guste y me dejen un review. gracias! 

Quiero agradecer el review que tengo, muchas gracias, ya luego lo respondo que hoy no puedo, estoy MUY ocupada. Gracias de todas formas y espero que me dejes más =)

P.D: Seiya está celoso, Seiya está celoso, jajaja!!


	4. Haku ¿el novio?

~ Violet Eyes ~ by: Augen  
  
Capitulo 4: Haku... ¿el novio?  
  
_  
  
La mañana estaba completamente nublada, no llovía como la noche anterior, pero aún así el día era precioso.  
  
¿seguro que quieres ir? - le dijo entregándole al hombre de unos 22 años un chaleco  
  
claro que estoy seguro - se colocó el chaleco - ¿no te dará frío?, sigue nublado  
  
estoy bien... Haku Mishino...  
  
¿ah?  
  
que así te llamo, Haku Mishino  
  
¿cómo si no?, vamos  
  
***  
  
Serena salió de la ducha para encontrarse cara a cara con su querido novio, quien según el agradable semblante que mostraba, seguía molesto  
  
¿cómo dormiste, Seiya?  
  
oh, muy bien, el sillón es de lo más cómodo  
  
¿de verdad?  
  
sí, ¿tu dormiste bien?... supongo que sí, después de tu día con Yaten  
  
y sigues con eso - comentó con voz muy suave y ¿amable? - que bueno que te agradó el sillón, esta noche nuevamente duermes ahí. hasta que me des unas disculpas  
  
Taiki los observó desde la cocina...  
  
¿dónde estuvieron ayer? - le preguntó a Yaten  
  
fuimos a dar una vuelta, lo mejor es que le preguntes a ella  
  
Seiya está furioso, sabes como se pone  
  
mjú...  
  
Te ves un poco distraído, al igual que Serena... que habrá pasado ayer  
  
nada... ¿está listo el paño tibio que te pedí? - Taiki se lo entregó - gracias, que golpazo  
  
uyuyuy! ese moretón...  
  
me caí de un árbol - se levantó - voy a la tienda para preparar la cocina, nos vemos  
  
Yaten, voy contigo - dijo Serena. se fueron  
  
Los ves! están juntos en todos lados!  
  
sólo van a la tienda  
  
claro, claro...  
  
***  
  
Llegaron a la pastelería, bajaron las sillas y prepararon todo.  
  
¿Y qué te pareció?  
  
¿qué cosa?  
  
hablo en serio, Yatensito, no me has dicho que opinión tienes de Anaí  
  
no me digas Yatensito. no tengo una opinión  
  
¿y por qué estás rojo entonces?  
  
déjame!  
  
tu hemoglobina hombre =P  
  
¬¬"  
  
es agradable. me pareció una buena chica... lo malo es que todo eso de dos... quizá es su mamá, o un familiar  
  
...  
  
¿no vas a contestarme?, se trata de tu vida sentimental  
  
Serena, la interesada en ella eres tú. No sé que pasa, pero quieres averiguar algo y me ocupas de excusa  
  
astuto, mi querido Yaten "Que bien quedo de S.Holmes!!" peor también estás tú, te gusta y es simple. y como viene hoy jejeje, he derramado un poco de tu perfume en la ropa...  
  
mejor preocúpate de Seiya.  
  
el fue descortés y desconfió de mi, me vale lo que piense.  
  
***  
  
Una joven de cabello negro amarrado en una trenza, con un top de mangas largas rosado pálido con lunares negros, y pantalones también negro entró al lugar.  
  
Anaí! - gritó Serena a la joven recién llegada  
  
hola. he traído sus cosas  
  
oh, gracias - Serena le entregó otra bolsa - esto es lo tuyo, siéntate.. oh! hasta planchaste la ropa, menos trabajo para casa! jajaja, no te hubieras molestado, que de todos modos yo no hago los labores. es que como vivimos juntos  
  
¿juntos?  
  
sí, Seiya, quien atiende, Taiki, el de la caja y administrador, Yaten que lo conoces y yo.  
  
oh  
  
juntos somos un primor, ¿a qué sí?... aunque Yaten es aceptable... sí, guapo él. ¿tu que opinas? - dijo acercandose a la joven como si le contara un secreto  
  
¿de?  
  
que si Yaten es guapo o no, ¿qué dices?  
  
pues... no me he fijado realmente, lo siento  
  
oh.. ¡PERO QUE HACE! - gritó Serena a un hombre como de su edad cerca de ellas escuchando toda la conversación - ¿no le han dicho que eso no se hace?  
  
viene conmigo, Serena  
  
oh  
  
" con que viene con ella...será quién vive allá?" La rubia se fijó en el hombre, bastante guapo pensó " Cabello hasta los hombros amarrado en una coleta y rojo, ojos grises, piel blanca, un poco más alto que Yaten, buen físico... pues que si es guapo, aaah! se me hará difícil. pero esta chica tiene buen gusto"  
  
YATEN - gritó Serena, el chico llegó... notando a Anaí. y al pelirrojo  
  
buenas - lo saludó la pelinegra - oh, él es Haku Mishino, ellos Serena y Yaten.  
  
Se saludaron... siguieron conversando un rato, claro que con un cierto ¿rencor?. Yaten no le tenía buena, de plano, a Haku. y este no parecía en menos con ellos y Serena, era amable y todo, pero se notaba algo que los separaba...  
  
***  
  
No es su novio - dijo Serena un rato luego de que se fueran  
  
¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
le he preguntado... no te agradó Haku  
  
mjú  
  
te conozco, es obvio... ah! lamento decirte esto, Yaten, pero...  
  
¿qué?  
  
es más guapo que tú, jajajajaja!  
  
¬¬"  
  
no te enojes, que es peculiar, no todos los días, al menos yo no, se ve a un pelirrojo de ojos grises. te creo azules... verdes... cafés, pro grises grises, no.  
  
ese tipo tiene algo, no me ha gustado...  
  
tiene que vive con ella  
  
no eso  
  
no lo niegues.  
  
***  
  
Una pareja caminaba tranquilamente por el parque... pronto llovería nuevamente. Los niños aprovechaban de jugar el último poco antes de irse. las madres los buscaban.  
  
¿averiguaste algo?  
  
¿qué dices?  
  
no me acompañaste por conocerlos. Fuiste por algo más...  
  
me parece que tienen algo...  
  
¿quienes son?  
  
no es el momento  
  
¡nunca es el momento!  
  
Hablo en serio, todo está bien  
  
¿son un peligro para el plan?  
  
lo dudo de todos modos  
  
espero que tengas razón. no les vi nada especial...  
  
tu no, por supuesto, pero te pediré un favor... - le comentó algo al oído  
  
no entiendo, pero lo haré.  
  
bien  
  
llegaron al departamento.  
  
***  
  
¿seguro de eso, Seiya?  
  
que sí  
  
no es bueno hacer una tormenta con un vaso de agua  
  
deja tus dichos y ayúdame a buscar algo que me ayude!  
  
quieres que incrimine a Serena y Yaten, no está bien. me marcho  
  
está bien!  
  
____  
  
Fin capitulo 4  
  
Notas: Me pedían algo más largo, acá está. no pasa mucho en este capitulo... sólo unas señas, es que hace tiempo no escribía y perdí el hilo, planeo encontrarlo, Quiero agradecer todos los reviews. ahora los responderé.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: gracias, si se me hace más fácil escribir con Serena y su nueva personalidad menos llorona y tímida.  
  
Silver Moonlight: gracias por el apoyo. bien que guste para ser le primero de SM.  
  
Chicamar1: ahora actualizo. gracias por el review  
  
Elizabeth: gracias, acá un nuevo capitulo  
  
Seshyiak: wo, que bueno que te agraden sus nuevas personalidades, Seiya sigue celoso jeje. bien que te gustase Anaí, acá hay un nuevo personaje, Haku. espero te agrade también.  
  
Eso, espero sigan mandando Reviews y leyendo. Augen 


	5. Neo Reina

Disclaimer: SM pertenece a Naoko T. este FF es mío  
  
Violet Eyes Augen  
  
Capitulo 5: Neo Reina  
  
Ahí estaban todas, desapareciendo una por una mientras un rayo de luz las destruía... parecían maniquíes, no sus amigas y compañeras. Pero esta vez el cuadro mostraba algo diferente, al grupo de las desaparecidas scouts se les agregaba algo en el fondo, una silueta... ¿una mujer?, un vestido... largo, una cabellera ondulante. Sus ojos... ¿era ella?...  
  
- Chicas.... - comenzó a llorar  
  
***  
  
Serena terminó de atender al último cliente, definitivamente ese había sido de los peores días, quizá era mejor, no andaba con ganas de verle la cara a nadie.  
  
¿Serena, estás bien?  
  
Claro...  
  
¿segura?  
  
tuve un mal sueño, Seiya  
  
pesadilla dirás... gritabas! - exclamó este preocupado - ¿con qué soñabas?  
  
...  
  
Serena  
  
¡Venga pues!, ¿qué te importa a ti que sueño o que no?. ya déjame  
  
Serena se marchó hacía la cocina  
  
ya se va con Yaten - comentó Seiya malhumorado  
  
Seiya... se siente mal.  
  
¿Y se tiene que ir con él precisamente?  
  
la cocina es muy calmada  
  
¬¬  
  
ya va... ¿no escuchaste nada en sus gritos?  
  
¿de qué hablas?  
  
que si mientras gritaba decía algo  
  
pues... no  
  
***  
  
Una habitación completamente oscura... dos sombras hablan.  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
eso creo... ¿Seguro que servirá?  
  
ya veremos. Te has cansado... hace mucho que no practicabas nada de esto  
  
oh no, me fue difícil encontrar su fuente de poder.  
  
el cristal de plata... ¿Por qué ya no brillará?  
  
si Tokio de cristal ya no es el futuro... no hay razón para que la piedrecita esa esté brillando  
  
El reinado de la luna sobre la Tierra entonces tampoco tiene razón de ser, sin el Príncipe de la Tierra, no tiene sentido.  
  
***  
  
¡Yaten!, vamos, no seas así  
  
déjame  
  
Sé que te gusta preparar tortas, y si se las llevamos de regalo sabremos si vive allá él.  
  
ya los sabes, le preguntaste, te dijo que sí, y colorin colorado el cuento se ha acabado.  
  
los cuentos infantiles no te pegan. no hay nadie y dudo que lleguen clientes, no tienes excusas. venga... y no te molesto nunca más, además quiero salir a ver ropa o algo que comprar y le pediré a Anaí que me acompañe  
  
¿ y qué pinto yo ahí?  
  
todo. vienes ¬¬  
  
***  
  
Chicos, Yaten y yo vamos de salida, nos cubren y pilas con el local, atiendan bien a los clientes  
  
¿Dónde se supone que van sin decir nada? - preguntó Seija  
  
¿debo pedirte permiso?, no eres nadie para que te deba explicaciones, ahora quítate que no permites el paso - finiquitó Serena mientras salía arrastrando por el brazo al ojiverde.  
  
Caminaron un poco por el parque...  
  
"¿Qué razón tenemos de ir a verla?, ¿qué nos llama la atención?, a Yaten le gusta, ¿pero y a mi?, ¿qué me pasa a mi?. ¿por qué razón voy yo?,... quizá necesito a alguien con quien pasar un rato... alguien que no sean ellos, alguien quien no recuerde a las chicas...chicas...."  
  
Serena!, llegamos  
  
Abrió Anaí, y luego de hacerles pasar y agradecer el presente. [y servirles junto con té]  
  
No has ido hoy  
  
no, Serena, con Aki me ha dado un despelote - Serena acarició al gato, quien se acurrucó entre ella y Yaten. Anaí miró al gato un momento y siguió con la conversación  
  
y, ¿qué los trae por aquí?  
  
Quería ir a ver ropa, salir un rato, ¿te apuntas?  
  
me encantaría... debo comprar una cosas.  
  
pues bien, vamos entonces... Disculpa, no veo a Haku por ningún lado, ¿salió?  
  
no, él... él está... er... él, pues... durmiendo en el cuarto.  
  
pero si ya es tan tarde, déjame ir a despertar a ese flojo para que nos acompañe, así Yaten no es el único chico - comentó dando una sonrisa burlona a su acompañante  
  
¡no! no... - trató Anaí de detenerla  
  
Un grito se escuchó por todo el edificio - obviamente uno de Serena, quien estaba con una cara impactada en al puerta del cuarto, para cuando llegó Yaten  
  
¿Qué pasa, Serena...? - no necesito pedirle explicaciones, al escena era de lo más explícita. Un chico desnudo - Haku - tirado en la cama boca abajo y sólo tapado con las blancas sabanas de la cama.  
  
er... - Hasta Anaí parecía sorprendida "ama llamar la atención este imbécil" - Traté de detenerte  
  
¿Segura que deseas salir dejando al chico así?  
  
eh, que no tengo nada que ver. Haku! vístete - lo despertó - nosotros nos vamos  
  
***  
  
Pasearon un buen rato por las tiendas, Serena se compró dos vestidos, unos pantalones y una chaqueta para el frío que pronto vendría  
  
¿qué dices?, ¿el azul marino, el negro, el gris o el rojo?  
  
creo que... el negro le resalta los ojos, el gris lo hace con el cabello.  
  
Verdad... los dos!  
  
Serena salió con tres bolsas de la tienda, Yaten tenía prácticamente un nuevo guardarropa... aunque no confiaba demasiado en serena. la última vez le compró un pijama de conejillos que ella sabía odiaría, pero para enfadarlo fue y se lo estampó de regalo  
  
***  
  
Haku miró la habitación, abajo del edificio se despedían Serena, Yaten y Anaí  
  
Parecen chicos normales... parece que no fuera la neo- reina de la Luna. Parece como si no recordara lo que nos hizo sufrir la realeza, parece que no supiera que el destino es inevitable...  
  
Siguió con la vista a la pareja marcharse  
  
Y sus guerreras, sólo 3 scouts de muy lejos... cualquier ataque de algún enemigo sería perfecto en este momento... Pronto será la hora  
  
¿la hora de qué, Haku?  
  
de tomar once  
  
claro ¬¬  
  
***  
  
Yaten miró a su alrededor, estaba oscuro, una luz iluminó todo el lugar desde el cielo... vio caer una silueta y estrellarse contra el cemento. Una figura de cabello largo... Serena Tsukino... no, Sailor Moon, cayendo, sangrando, llorando... trató de decir palabra, pero sus labios no articulaban nada, sus piernas no respondían al igual que sus brazos, estaba botado, y unos metros más allá Taiki y Seiya... sangrando igual que él. Inservibles...  
  
Inservibles... como todos... los humanos, los débiles. los que creen que pueden cambiar las cosas... nadie piensa en consecuencias, esta es una de ella, esta es una venganza contra la Neo Reina  
  
Era la voz de una mujer, vestido largo, cabello ondulante... de ojos oscuros y sin brillo alguno. una mala persona.. ¿un enemigo?  
  
***  
  
La respiración agitada no le ayudaba en nada, tenía... miedo, de un sueño. decidió levantarse a beber agua, su garganta seca le molestaba... salió al balcón para que la brisa le tranquilizara, sintió el aire junto a su sudor frío.  
  
De pronto sintió algo extraño en su hombro, abrió los ojos y notó la nieve que comenzaba a caer. nevando... hubiese jurado que vio algo más, pero era ridiculo, esas pesadilla que tenía últimamente le estaban afectando demasiado... ahora todo estaba bien.  
  
***  
  
Llegó  
  
Haku... ¿Qué es eso? - dijo una preocupada Anaí recién despertada por el fulgor que provenía desde el living de su apartamento  
  
Su cetro, Neo- Reina...  
  
Un figura comenzó a brillar en la frente de la chica...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Wo! por fin un capitulo nuevo, me estaba atrasando, lo siento.  
  
Pero creo que se pone mejor (creo yo, no sé ustedes, para eso dejen reviews!!) Lo que sí, es que Seiya celoso tiene fans jajaja.  
  
Bueno, a Responder los reviews:  
  
Elizabeth: pues acá una nueva actualización, gracias por las felicidades ^^  
  
Neo- Gaby: gracias, aunque lamento informarte que ni yo sé que planean... aunque con este capitulo nuevo me confundo un poco más, ¿quién sabe como terminará todo esto?  
  
Seshyiak: gracias nuevamente, que bien por el epilogo. por cierto, te he agregado, espero encontrarte un día ^^ ¿Qué que ndaran tramado?, quien sabe, porque yo, ni idea... aunque ya dije que este capitulo...  
  
Nos vemos, dejen más review!! Augen 


	6. renacer

VIOLET EYES

By: Augen

CAPÍTULO 6: Renacer.

Las ojeras de la chica se podían ver claramente con un poco de atención, parecía cansada y distraída, incluso algo triste. Llevaba media hora comiendo un helado del que casi no había probado bocado y que ya se estaba derritiendo, manchándole el vestido verde.

Toma – le dijo pasándole un pañuelo

Muchas gracias, no te había visto – dijo con una sonrisa, limpiándose las manchas – se me ha arruinado el vestido… soy tan tonta.

Te ves distraída¿problemas en casa? – preguntó Yaten pensando en que le pudo haber hecho Haku

No, nada de eso. No he dormido bien, han sucedido varias cosas – dijo restándole importancia

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando las palomas de la plaza, Yaten no sabía que decirle para continuar la conversación así que simplemente decidió esperar.

Tienes unos preciosos ojos verdes¿sabías, de seguro que sí, deben decírtelo todo el tiempo

No, no es así – dijo sonrojado – tú también tienes unos bellos ojos

Muchas gracias, pero preferiría no tenerlos – bajó la mirada- es tarde, Haku debe estar preocupado

¿Haku y tú son… novios?

¿Qué, Haku y yo, nada que ver –le contestó muerta de la risa – no somos novios, somos… somos… -se quedó pensando un momento- no podría definir nuestra relación, pero no es mi novio por si eso quieres saber

No es que quiera saber, sólo preguntaba

¿Serena y tú sí lo son?

No, para nada, ella es novia de mi hermano Seiya

Aahm… es que como siempre andan juntos, yo pensé que…pero bueno, debes tener novia, un chico tan guapo y que prepara tales pasteles no anda soltero mucho tiempo

Lamento ser una excepción a la regla

Los dos se miraron en silencio, la chica le sonrió y continuó viendo a las palomas aglomerarse entre ellos.

Tantas palomas, son tan lindas

Deben tener mil infecciones – dijo Yaten intentando echarlas

No seas malo – lo detuvo- la plaza es más de ellas que nuestra, han estado ahí muchísimo antes y son quienes más se ven afectadas por cualquier cambio en ella. ¿Me acompañas a casa?

Sísí, claro.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, después comenzaron a hablar sobre las tiendas y la escuela.

Matemáticas se me complica un montón al igual que deportes, en historia y gramática soy bastante buena, en música no logro sacar buenas calificaciones y eso que me gusta bastante

Pero si música es la mejor clase, yo soy músico

¿En serio?

En serio, de hecho con mis hermanos éramos bastante populares

No te creo nada – le dijo mirándolo extrañamente – te conocería

¿en serio no te parezco familiar?

Ni un poco

Yaten la miró aliviado, era agradable saber que no se le recordaba por su fama de antaño.

Yo recuerdo que cuando era… bueno, hace un tiempo, me sentaba frente al lago a escuchar la música de las estrellas, es la más bella melodía del universo

¿dónde queda ese lago?

Ya no existe… todo ese lugar fue destruido por las guerras de otros habitantes

Intentó recordar algún lugar en guerra, pero él no era de ese mundo… en realidad no le pareció demasiado extraño, el recordaba su planeta y las veces que cantaban y sentía unas inmensas ganas de compartir esos recuerdos, pero ya todo era parte del pasado.

Hemos llegado – lo miró a los ojos, podía ver un universo lejano en ellos – si… 

¿si qué? – dijo notando como la chica quería decir algo y no podía. Sus ojos parecía más oscuros de lo normal y se notaba muy cansada

¿vas a cantarme?

¿a cantar?... no canto hace muchísimo

Por favor…

Notó los ojos suplicantes y mirándola fijamente entonó una viejísima canción de amor que solía cantar en su tierra natal. La chica se le acercó y le cantó al oído, abrazándola cuando notó las lágrimas y el sollozo, intentando protegerla, como si fuera un bien preciado muy delicado e importante. Le secó las lágrimas, parecía mucho mayor y triste, parecía que la conociera de un pasado muy lejano y borroso.

No llores…

Si algún día… si algún día caigo, dime que me cantaras esa canción¿puedes prometerlo?

¿si algún día caes?

Sé que suena ridículo – comenzó a hablar muy rápido –pero siento que te conozco, que puedo confiar en ti, que esa canción… - no pudo continuar.

Yaten la besaba como si hace mucho se contuviera las ganas, lo que no era del todo falso. Estuvo largo rato, con los ojos abiertos, mirándose el uno al otro, ella casi sin tocarlo y él acariciando firmemente su rostro, impregnándose del olor de su cabello, ese cabello largo y oscuro ondeando al viento, la respiración de los dos era apresurada y…

ANAÍ – se separaron bruscamente

Haku… yo- la chica no sabía que responder, pero su confusión cambió de un momento a otro por seriedad – perdón, no sé que pasó…

Hablaremos de esto luego – dijo tomándola de la mano y entrándola al departamento.

Yaten sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero se quedó inmóvil y en silencio. Aún estaba pasmado por el beso y todavía sentía el calor de la chica en sus labios, el aroma aún le revoloteaba cerca. 

¿Qué fue eso?

No lo sé, ya te lo dije – le contestó ella sacándose el vestido y colocándose una túnica oscura. 

Haku miró el cuerpo pálido de la muchacha, tenía conjuntos de lunares repartidos por toda la piel, un sinfín de constelaciones bien demarcadas… notó especialmente una de esas manchas es su pecho izquierdo. La mujer se le acercó lentamente y le acarició la oreja.

Eres el gato más mañoso –le susurró al oído

Pero soy tú gato – le contestó – y debo protegerte – le tomó la barbilla y le besó los labios, los ojos, la frente, la olió completamente como si supiera que desaparecería en cualquier momento, la llevó a la habitación.

Estás extraño – dijo ella con su voz de niña- ¿Haku… qué estás haciendo?- parecía apoderada del sueño, no se podía mover a voluntad

Lo que debí hacer hace años – cerró la puerta tras de si. Comenzó a llorar bajo la luna.

Llegaste¿dónde andabas? – preguntó una preocupada pero alegre Serena

Estaba con Anaí, la acompañé a su casa

Uuy, así que con Anaí – le dijo burlescamente Seiya – Serena ya me lo contó todo, lamento mucho las escenas de estos días – dijo abrazando a su novia – soy un idiota, lo sé.

Todos lo sabemos – dijo Taiki sirviendo la comida - ¿qué sucede, te ves ido

Serena lo miró un buen rato, Yaten no parecía ponerles atención en lo más mínimo, y aunque se había sentado a la mesa, no había siquiera mirado los alimentos.

¿Acaso pasó algo con Anaí? – Yaten la miró y le contó lo sucedido.

Haku la miró dormir, en sus brazos, los lunares habían desaparecido y sólo se veía su figura clara y esbelta. Miró la luna que la bañaba de luz.

Ya no serás más lo de esta noche, esa luna te llama, el reino de los olvidados por vivir en las sombras te necesita. Debes recuperar tu reino y ahora es fácil, ella ya no tiene defensas y podrá la aurora gobernar y acabar con las batalles que mantenía el dominio de la luna y el sol en constantes guerras sobre el universo, Reina descendiente de Eos, pequeña reina violeta, despierta… despierta…

Los lunares volvieron a aparecer en el cuerpo de la mujer y la luna resplandeció nuevamente en su rostro. Abrió los ojos violetas.

Querido Aki- le respondió dándole una suave caricia- Te has aprovechado de una niá inocente – le apretó el rostro y lo mando a volar contra la pared sin ningún esfuerzo

Lo siento – dijo llorando de dolor – Reina, lo siento…

No importa, Anaí ya está muerta… deberías preocuparte de no recaer en sentimientos añejos, mi querido Aki, ya sabemos que eso no existe y que Anaí sólo es capaz de amar estrellas.

El hombre se apretó los labios y le entregó un cetro. 

Ahora… ¿dónde está Serenity?.

El silencio invadió toda la ciudad.

No escribía hace años, AÑOS! No sé que me pasó pero se me ocurrió continuar, quizás nadie lo lea, pero bueno… actualización. Espero que les guste.


End file.
